Essência de Realidade
by Lori Black
Summary: • Pansy era única, mas talvez fosse muito complicada. Até mais do que o esperado # ouro no III mini-challenge HP


**Essência de Realidade**

**•••  
**

Era difícil conviver com certas pessoas; para algumas, por mais que você fizesse, elas jamais estariam satisfeitas, outras queriam mais do que você poderia dar, e algumas não davam a mínima para o que você fazia. Quantas vezes ele já se pegara pensando que ela era um misto dos três tipos de pessoas difíceis – ou talvez os tipos fossem apenas um.

Harry sabia por que era tão difícil conviver com ela. Por um lado, ela queria sempre mais. Era uma carência que, ao que parecia, jamais seria suprida. Era um egoísmo que não permitia que ele vivesse sem ela. Por outro, era uma apatia que desbancava qualquer iceberg.

As coisas ficavam cada vez mais complicadas.

Harry não era o tipo de homem que desistia facilmente das coisas; não, ele era forte e desistir não era de seu feitio... Mas há coisas mais fortes que nós. Há coisas que as pessoas não conseguem suportar, e Harry sabia que já havia chegado ao seu limite.

* * *

Era outono quando disse a si mesmo que aquela seria sua última tentativa de fazer o "nós" dar certo.

Pansy não gostava de outono. Ela gostava de cores e de vivacidade. "Outono," dizia ela "é a estação da morte".

Ele foi ao encontro dela com as mais belas flores possíveis. Tulipas, lírios, crisântemos, gardênias, gérberas... Não combinavam, mas cada uma delas tinha uma cor marcante e um cheiro intenso, como ela gostava. Ele daria para ela vivacidade.

Mas Pansy, como foi dito, não era uma pessoa fácil. Ela recebeu as flores com certo menosprezo, sem ao menos mostrar um pouco de agradecimento.

- Eu não gosto do cheiro delas.

Ela não gostava do cheiro das flores, ela não gostava das flores, ela não gostava de nada.

**

* * *

**

Quando finalmente resolveu ir embora já era inverno. Os flocos de neve cobriam como uma manta as ruas e as casas, fazendo tudo ficar tão frio que as pessoas preferiam não se arriscar a sair. Mas Harry sabia que o frio do lado de fora não se comparava ao frio que fazia quando estava perto dela. Aquele não era um frio temporário, como o das ruas de Londres, mas sim uma frieza vinda da alma; ele dizia a si mesmo que não era obrigado a suportar tal frieza.

Suas malas estavam prontas e, como ele queria, estrategicamente colocadas em frente ao sofá de sua sala. Assim que Pansy chegou – vinda de um lugar que ele não sabia aonde era – ela viu as malas.

A mulher adentrou na casa lentamente, olhando de Harry para as malas, das malas para Harry. Seus olhos azuis se encheram de súbita compreensão e mágoa. Os olhos dela, que durante tanto tempo pareceram mortos e indolentes, agora demonstravam sentir algo. Não era exatamente isso o que ele procurava, mas, ao que parecia, ela não havia perdido a capacidade de sentir.

Pansy passou as mãos pelos cabelos claros, suspirando pesadamente.

- O que você está fazendo? - ela perguntou.

Harry vagou seus olhos pelo cômodo antes de olhar para ela. Não deveria se compadecer, não agora. Era esse o comportamento dos egoístas quando sob pressão, quando viam que sua vítima resolvia tomar a frente de suas vidas. _Eles _se faziam de vítima.

Ela se aproximou, trazendo consigo um perfume que ele não sentia há muito tempo. Era doce e suave, como ele se lembrava. Na época em que tudo era mais fácil – quando ela parecia se importar com o que ele sentia, quando ela ainda era viva por dentro – ela costumava usar o mesmo perfume. A lembrança do cheiro o fez ter vontade de voltar atrás – algo que, no momento, estava fora de cogitação.

- Não vá embora, Harry, por favor. Eu não sei por que você está agindo assim, mas...

- Você realmente não sabe? - ele a interpelou com sarcasmo.

Ela fechou os olhos por um momento, reabrindo-os em seguida.

- É difícil para mim - ela murmurou.

- É difícil para todos, Pansy - respondeu friamente.

- Não, não é assim para todos - ela se aproximou mais, levando suas mãos até o pescoço dele, fazendo seu cheiro ficar mais intenso -. Porque todos não sabem como eu me sinto.  
Ele se afastou dela, evitando ficar muito próximo. De repente, era como se tudo pudesse dar certo. Era como se nada que tinha acontecido tivesse importância, como se tudo fosse ficar bem. Não iria.

E ele sabia disso, pelo simples fato de que ela era a pessoa que sempre queria mais. No momento em que ela o recuperasse, tudo ficaria bem, mas depois de tê-lo, ele não se sentiria satisfeita.

Não era uma dificuldade passageira, de forma alguma. Era a dificuldade de viver com uma pessoa eternamente difícil.

- Sempre vai ser difícil, Pansy, você não percebe isso? Em um momento você vai estar bem e depois... E antes fosse só um problema de humor! Mas não é! Isso é quem você é, e nada vai mudar isso!

- Você não entende! Eu nunca pedi nada que você não pudesse me dar, Harry! Você sempre afirmou que me amava! É isso que eu quero, você não percebe? Eu quero que você me ame, eu quero que você mostre isso. Falar é fácil e fazer é difícil.

- Sim – ele respondeu com amargura – fazer é muito difícil. E você nem imagina o quanto.  
Pegou suas coisas e foi até a porta do que era a sua casa. Talvez sentisse saudades de tudo aquilo, talvez fosse sentir-se aliviado. Mas jamais seria fácil, não quando ela estava envolvia.  
- Eu jamais imaginei que você fosse desistir tão facilmente.

Ele não se virou para respondê-la, apenas continuou andando até a porta.

- Não foi fácil desistir, pelo contrário, foi muito difícil. Mas não é percebendo o quanto sua atitude me incomoda e tentando fingir que está tudo bem que alguma coisa vai mudar, Pansy. Você não quer só ser amada, você quer ser adorada, você quer que alguém preencha alguma coisa em você, e eu não faço idéia que do que precisa ser preenchido... Mas quando você estiver pronta para amar, me procure, que eu vou estar pronto para te amar de volta.

Dizendo isso, ele saiu. Achou nas ruas uma frieza menor do que a que encontrava em casa, mas sentiu-se igualmente triste. Deixou para trás o cheiro das lembranças boas e a vontade de tentar. Mas era melhor assim. Era melhor conviver com as lembranças, guardadas através de uma boa essência, do que conviver com o amargo cheiro da realidade.

* * *

_Fic feita para o III mini-challenge do forum 6v :) _

_Espero que gostem e... se gostou, comente! Bye._


End file.
